The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices including a transistor with embedded source and drain regions.
Various techniques have been developed for fabricating metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) that operate at high speeds and at a low voltage. For example, a technique of forming embedded source and drain regions has been proposed to improve the carrier mobility in a channel of a transistor.